


Reverence

by Quamquam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quamquam/pseuds/Quamquam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean enters a new temple of worship: Castiel's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless PWP that's so fluffy I'm not sure it's legal.  
> Alternative description: How I got carried away and turned a blowjob into a 2k fic.

Dean lay Castiel on his back on the bed, both of them completely de-robed down to their boxers, keening into each other for warmth in the lingering cold of the motel room.  
Dean kissed Castiel carefully, one hand threaded through his hair, the other curving along his prominent hipbones.  
"Are you alright?," he whispered into Castiel's mouth, their lips barely brushing as they mingled their breaths which came heavier than usual.  
"Yes," Castiel replied, his eyes still closed and his voice just a whisper as if not to disturb the harmony of the room.  
Dean drew back slightly and looked at the angel beneath him. As he contemplated his good fortune, he swirled along the shell of Castiel's ear with his fingers and Castiel pushed into the touch so Dean was cradling the side of his head. He looked so completely blissed-out that Dean actually believed for the first time in the image of angels as peaceful cloud-dwelling beings.  
"Good," he murmured, then "why do I deserve to be _here_ with you?"  
Castiel opened an eye curiously. Dean gave a small shrug as he smiled lazily down him. "You're beautiful." He said, almost sheepishly. Castiel looked confused for a moment but seemed to accept the address and closed his eyes again, murmuring contentedly against Dean's mouth, whose owner was running it across Castiel's in a kiss that wasn't quite.  
"I haven't been called that before, Dean." Castiel whispered as Dean's mouth moved to map other areas, dragging along the angel's cheeks.  
"True though," Dean murmured and placed a kiss on Castiel's nose.  
Dean generally preferred to get down and dirty fast and minimise foreplay but this had to be different. Cas had never done anything sexual before, as far as he knew, so he was going to make damn sure he enjoyed it.  
And besides, there would be only one thing better than an angel brushed against him in bed and that was an angel brushed against him and quivering into a puddle of nerves and pleasure.  
Dean prepared to make a mental map of Cas's erogenous areas, begining with his ears, licking along the delicate shell which coaxed a whine out of Cas, which he stopped short. Dean glanced across Castiel's face, minor concern shrouding him.  
"Dean...I apologise, I cannot control these noises." Castiel said, in a voice louder than whisper, but diminished in quiet embarrassment. Dean smiled down fondly.  
"Oh no, Cas," he whispered into the angel's ear. "They're _exactly_ what I want to hear." Castiel's barrier melted and his noises became more definite, not loud enough to disturb the peace of the room but enough for Dean to catalogue what was affecting him. In light of Castiel's whimpers, Dean nibbled slightly at Cas's earlobe and for the first time, Dean heard him moan. And he never wanted to stop hearing it. He drew out another long breathy moan from Cas with his canines before kissing the red marks and moving back to his mouth, where captured Castiel's noises so he could keep them forever. He tickled the inside of the angel's mouth with his tongue gently and Castiel whimpered. Dean found himself answering with a groan when Castiel's tongue engaged the lessons it had learnt and tangled with his. He didn't know how long they stayed entwined together, but it was long enough for them to stop their intermittent shivering, for their shared body heat warmed then along the pressed together lines of their bodies.  
"Dean," Castiel whispered. "I want...I need," he faltered but Dean understood.  
"I know," he murmured, parting their lips to paint a line with his breath down Castiel's jaw. "I'm here." Castiel seemed content with that. He was running on his vessels's base instinct as he arched his head back and exposed his neck to Dean's caressing tongue. Dean nuzzled at the place where jaw bone ended and met neck, revelling in the whimper it coaxed. He didn't really know where this was going but was happy to simply remain here forever and draw endless noises out of Castiel's mouth.  
He sucked experimentally further down Castiel's neck, releasing a gasp and he deemed the experiment successful so continued blooming little red marks on the canvas before him. He withdrew after a particularly determined suck to admire the marks he'd painted. They weren't intended to be permanent and they faded even as he watched and touched them lightly with his finger tips.  
"Beautiful," he murmured without even pausing to consider his words. But it was true, looking at the angel spread before him with his cheeks flushed pink, eyes closed and shivering, though not, Dean suspected, with cold.  
Castiel's eyes flickered open with the loss of contact between their upper bodies. He reached an arm up cupped Dean's cheek so it was his turn to relax into Castiel's touch.  
"You are, Dean." he said quietly. "Ever since I met you...I could see."  
The emotion in Castiel's eyes was too much and he couldn't make words, so instead he leant back down to kiss Castiel's mouth again, chaste but becoming more forward when Dean began to nibble along the bottom lip, licking up the pain after each bite.  
"Dean," Cas whimpered, voice uncharacteristically and disproportionately broken. "I had no idea my vessel would be so... _sensitive_." He swallowed. Dean smiled. He was definitely doing something right then. Dean didn't answer but made his way lower again, ghosting his jaw and neck.  
"I am sorry I cannot return the sensations you are giving me." Dean smiled against his skin. "I do not know how...oh!" The last gasp was a response to Dean biting firmly at the side of his neck, near where it morphed into torso and he grinned.  
"Then lets keep it about _you_ ," he replied, swirling circles in the gap of Castiel's collarbones with his fingers. Castiel didn't say anything except Dean's name, in a tone that Dean had never imagined before but never wanted to stop hearing. It was like a pleading final prayer and Dean determined to answer it, as Castiel so faithfully answered his when he called.  
He leant back on his heels, removing all contact and Castiel made a move instinctively to follow him, but Dean pushed him back, gentle but firm and began to traces lines down his chest all the way through his abdomen, doting on the tiny gooseflesh that rose wherever his path meandered. He drew randomly, there were no words in his fingertips, nor passing through the air between them, save for Castiel's moans that settled into one long contented hum. Once the whole of the church of Castiel's abdomen had been worshipped to his satisfaction and Castiel was trembling under him, he leant forwards to address the altar and took one of Castiel's nipples into his mouth and honoured it fervently, licking the tip which was already hard, either from cold or arousal or both. Castiel let out his loudest moan so far, breaking through his previous hum.  
"Dean!" he cried, a plea that had no specific request, but that Dean understood perfectly. He bit down a little and Cas damn near sobbed and Dean looked up at him through his lashes. It was a sight he wanted to keep forever as he drew back up for a final kiss, he had completely undone the tight package of this angel and he lay before him, dangerous being of God turned to a shivering mess under Dean's reverence.  
"Wow," he breathe out.  
Awesome.  
"Dean," Castiel struggled out, his voice thick. "I do not know what I want. But I want it badly."  
"I know. That's why I'm here." Dean replied, continuing his pilgrimage lower, sucking and nibbling his way lower still, enjoying the little symphony he was cascading out of Castiel's mouth.  
He finally reached his destination, though it was still obstructed by a thin layer of cotton. He stroked a finger down the length of the previously ignored hardness, which drew out his favourite moan so far from Castiel, who eased up onto his elbows, a shimmer of sweat on his brow and his eyes open, arousal inconcealable in lieu of his enlarged pupils.  
"Dean," he panted, despite Dean's leisurely pace, "I have never...I have not..."  
"It's okay," Dean purred, still stroking which caused Castiel's stomach muscles to tense and he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. "Just relax and enjoy it."  
Castiel nodded and leant back on the pillows again, leaving his hand gripped to Dean's shoulder. He continued to ghost his fingertips along Castiel's length, breathing his warm breath onto it through the cotton, until Castiel keened above him and begged, "Dean, please, it _hurts._ "  
Dean took this as his cue, making short work of Castiel's boxers, arching his hips of the bed. He would have taken time to admire Castiel's cock in seeing it for the first time, but the angel's nails were digging into his shoulder and Dean leant forward to deliver him from his agony.  
He suckled the head, dancing his tongue dangerously in the slit and Castiel moaned something that sounded suspiciously like Enochian. Dean was very open to hearing that again, so he swirled his tongue around the head, coaxing out more noises from above.  
"Please," came the broken plea and Dean complied by taking the length further in, feeling the curve against the roof of his mouth and the pressure on his tongue. Castiel entered into a string of words, few of which Dean recognised except for his own name, repeated again and again like a calling and Dean replied to them by mobilising his tongue to twirl 360 degrees around the circumference and Castiel instinctively pushed up into his mouth. It was a surprise but nothing Dean couldn't handle and he took it his stride, his internal self-congratulating for reducing Cas to this state mirrored by the verbal praise and begging that was drawn from above.  
He hollowed out his cheeks by sucking Castiel's cock and Castiel's hips bucked again, and he garbled some words, again not ones Dean recognised and he wondered if they were Enochian curse-words.  
A tentative hand cupped the back of his head in an affectionate hold and long fingers mused through his hair. Dean looked upwards, mouth still embraced on Castiel's cock to find him staring at him with what could only be described as wonder but through a veil of lust. Their eyes met and Castiel whimpered. Dean renewed his movements with a vigour, moving his head up and down with a gentle pull to draw out this moment, which had Castiel's hand digging his nails into Dean's shoulder. From his vantage point, he could see the sinews of Castiel's body drawn taught, arching his back towards heaven, every muscle tense and trembling and he could hear the continuous discharge of noises above him, which started as incoherent moans but metamorphosed into Dean's name repeated over and over like a reverent chant as Dean sped up and he sensed Castiel was nearing the end.  
He had never seen anything so beautiful and if he lived to be 100, this would be his favourite memory of that century.  
Hell, if he lived forever, the sight of his angel fraying apart at the seams would be his favourite memory of eternity.  
"Dean," came a more defined beginning, "I think...I can't...I'm going to explode," Castiel groaned, his voice ripped through rough vocal chords, his nails bruising Dean's shoulder, hand tangled in his hair and trembling so hard it should measure on the Richter Scale.  
Dean pulled off momentarily, the shine of his saliva-slicked lips matching the sheen on Castiel's cock.  
"Let go, Angel," he whispered.  
Castiel let out a cry that sounded loud enough to topple buildings and Dean briefly wondered if some of Castiel's real voice had ripped through, and for a moment, he thought he saw the shadow of wings bloom onto the back wall before his attention was ripped forwards as the angel spilled his white libations over Dean's chin and he leant to lick them all into his mouth, still tuned into the whimpers from Castiel's mouth which had not yet subsided above him. He waited patiently for a moment, for Castiel's thighs to stop trembling beneath his hands and his breathing to slow down back to normal and Dean tried to regulate his own breaths, which had been stolen by the beauty above him.  
When Castiel had quietened and only his breaths were louder than ordinary, Dean drew himself up again to lie besides his angel, who turned, body pressing into him, breaths panted into his neck.  
"Dean," he whispered.  
"You don't have to say anything." Dean promised, stroking a hand through the angel's hair and down his shoulder.  
"That was wonderful," said Cas and nuzzled further into Dean's neck in what he assumed was a post-orgasmic bliss.  
Dean considered.  
He didn't have the vocabulary to accurately describe the sights he had just witnessed, so wonderful was as close as he would come.  
"Yes," he replied simply and curled his body into the angel's and there they lay.


End file.
